I Loved An Angel
by MissyRainDrop
Summary: Allen and Lenalee are getting married, but they both knew how Kanda felt about Allen. how will Kanda react? Poemish story.


**Another one shot! hehe...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

_I love you._

_I guess you don't feel the same. _

_I watched as she walked down to you her angle from above._

_I knew she loved you, and you loved her too,_

_Could by some miracle you love me too?_

As Kanda watched Lenalee walk down to her future husband he though,'Could life get any worse?' Allen wore a white suit that matched perfectly with Lenalee's beautiful white dress that made her look ten times more beautiful then she already did. So this is why Allen was so extra happy lately. He was getting married to a beautiful woman. When she got to the altar the sun shown through the window down on the couple of white. They looked like a angle couple sent from above.

_You both looked like angles, yes you do._

_The sun's light hit you like your own personal spot light._

_Angles sent by god that's what you looked like._

_I then knew at that moment,_

_It would not happen,_

_It could not happen._

_Angles my be created to love, be beautiful and help others,_

_but all you did the moment you said 'I do.' was rip my heart to shreds._

When the couple said their vows and the "I do's." They kissed. Do you know what it feels like to have the person you love kiss someone that was not you? I feels like a bullet went through your heart, then a hand graves the remaining pieces to crush any hope left of being loved. The whole black order stood up and clapped for the new couple as they walked to the big double doors to the after party.

_The party was full of laugh and cheer,_

_you both looked so happy._

_What right did I have to take that away?_

_I would not come between the one I love and the one he loves._

_If your happy I should try to be Happy._

_But how can I?_

_You knew the truth. _

_My feelings for you. _

_You said you too loved me._

_Was that a lie?  
_

_Just some sick joke to play with my heart?_

_I was not known for crying over silly things, _

_but this time I'll make an exception._

_Those silent tears that go down my cheek,_

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_They come to show how long I loved you._

_I guess I may have loved you longer,_

_she got to you first._

Lenalee and her new husband moved in perfect movement to the music that slowly played for their first dance together as a married couple. Kanda sat by the shadows ,closed eyes, silent tears going down his cheek. He know it was stupid, to cry because you loved your friend's husband. But it hurt so much. After losing Alma he thought to close of the rest of the world so he was never hurt again. But he knew that must have been one of his biggest mistakes.

_I thought about us together when we fought._

_Those words I said that were cruel and hurt full,_

_I never meant them._

_Oh on the contrary,_

_I meant them to your new wife._

_Friends we where._

_She knew I loved you, _

_but now look where she is._

_With an amazing man, _

_who will give her just as an amazing family._

_What a lie._

_I know I said I hated you with every fiber,_

_but that,_

_All a lie._

_How could I hate someone so angelic?  
_

_You where perfect._

_But I knew you loved her._

_I knew she loved you._

_So now I know It never will happen._

_My happy ending with you and me,_

_No more._

_Just an ending with you and your beautiful wife._

_Your both so perfect together._

_She wanted a family,_

_just like you._

_You both will be happy._

_I just know your children will be beautiful._

They kissed once for a photo. Twice for good luck. He should be happy. But how? Silent tears for the one he loved. She said I love you to Allen, he said the some thing back. More tears fall.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

He would have shed more for a voice had not called. The man he loved, his chosen one. That white innocent smile looked at him, and waved the other for a group picture. He wipes the tears and offers to take the picture. So they let him. He looks at the group, all smiling and happy.

_I take that photo,_

_and try not to cry._

_I look at you both through and lens._

_I notice,_

_where is the shin?  
_

___That look in your eyes that you always had when she was around,_

_That shin you first had when we where younger._

_Where had it gone. _

_Is there something wrong?  
_

_Do you not love her?  
_

_A question so stupid,_

_Of course you did!_

_Why would you marry her?_

_Was it just for a family?_

_No,_

_You would not do that,_

_I know you all to well._

_I must just be my imagination..._

_It always has been..._

Once pictures all taken, He sat once again. He wanted it to be over. He took a walk in the garden. And what does he see? He's loved one's wife, that's what! And his other best friend, lips locked. He fells a shock and walks right around. could he have seen what he just saw?

_Why has she done this?_

_She should know right now,_

_All she is doing is wasting your love._

_Wasting__ it all._

_But could it have been my imagination?_

_That to sooth my hurt she hurts you?_

_So you would find comfort in me,_

_and be with me?_

_and only me._

_I can not do this,_

_I know that it's wrong yet I walk over to you to tell you what i saw._

He walked over he Allen who is sitting by himself, just watching the couples dance. He was going to tell him had something not happened. Had a smiling boy not looked at him, with a smile so bright, It hurt to look. He looks filled with love. He graved his hand and pulled him along. To a secluded corner, to have a small talk. There he was going to say what was on his mind had a boy not said,"Do you know what arranged marriage is?" He looks at him and frowns but answers with a "yes". The boy smiles and holds his hands, then kisses his lips. "Now you know what my marriage is." And one last kiss for good luck.

_I knew the moment your lips touched mine,_

_I could happen,_

_It would happen._

_She love him and not you._

_You loved me and not her._

_You may have not been able to love each other,_

_but all I had to know was,_

_Could you love me?_

_Others my have said no,_

_but you said yes._

_And that's all I needed to know._

* * *

**Holy peanuts! Did i just write THAT! *pionts up***

**I really gatta stop reading so much tragic yullen...**

**Plz review! and if you haven't read my other story, Don't you know me? please read? :3  
**


End file.
